


Cleverer Life Forms

by thefairfleming



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefairfleming/pseuds/thefairfleming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old argument revisited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleverer Life Forms

"Humans."  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"You have it in you to be the dominant species in the universe, but you're never going to get there, and d'you know why?"  
  
"Our general stupid ape-ness? Television?"  
  
"Sex."  
  
"Sex."  
  
"You tiny little primates are so concerned with what's going on inside your trousers that you never bother to use what's in your head. One of you could cure cancer, or discover cold fusion, but all you lot would say is, "'Well, he's not quite shaggable, is he? Turn the telly, see if Ant and Beck are on.'"  
  
"Dec."  
  
"And not only that, it's a huge time waster!"  
  
"Is it now, Time Lord?"  
  
"Yes! Think about it, Rose. Think about all the things we've seen, all we've done. I've saved whole galaxies, rescued entire races of beings. Would I have time for that if I was busy shaggin' my way around the universe?"  
  
"Dunno. You could always ask Jack."  
  
"No. No, entire civilizations would disappear while I was using my magnificent time ship as some sort of cosmic pulling spot. There are a helluva lot more important things in this life than sex, but humans don't get that. You all act like you'd die if you couldn't shag!"  
  
"Um…we would."  
  
"It's a disgrace, is what it is. All that potential, all that time, just…lost. Thrown away for a few hours of pleasure."  
  
"A few hours?"  
  
  
"Well, give or take."  
  
"Are you finished now?"  
  
"Yes. Got my point across."  
  
"Wow. That was impressive."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Seriously. Top rate rant. One of your best."  
  
"Thought it was quite eloquent, myself."  
  
"Might have been a little more…effective if you weren't naked."  
  
"I had thought of that. Where are you going?"  
  
"Back to my room."  
  
"Naked?"  
  
  
"My clothes are still in the console room. Or the hall. Probably both."  
  
"Well, you can't go paradin' around the TARDIS starkers! We're lucky enough Jack didn’t see us earlier. Put on my jacket."  
  
"Alright, but, truth be told, that might turn him on more."  
  
"Ha ha."  
  
"Oh, and Doctor?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Since sex is apparently such a waste of my time and potential as a member of the human race, maybe this should be the last time we do this."  
  
"Last time was supposed to be the last time we did this."  
  
"And the time before."  
  
"Time before that, too."  
  
"Guess we're just doomin' civilizations and galaxies left and right, then."  
  
"Well...this is a time machine. No such thing as wasted time in here, I suppose."  
  
"Well, in that case, mind if I take the jacket off?"  
  
"Come here. And leave it on."


End file.
